A Little Fall of Rain
by pokemonrul432
Summary: When Fiona gets a singing career with her best friend and moves to LA all secrets are released. But when she is the center of a love Triangle she has to make all the decisions.
1. Rehearsals

Fiona Welsh stood on the stage going over her lines. "Ok, let's take it from the top, Fiona front and center," the drama tether yelled as everyone ran to their spots. "Take it from your first line Fiona. Fiona sighed deeply closed her eyes and waited for the music.

"How strange, This feeling that my life's just begun at last. This change, can people really fall in love so fast? What's the matter with you Cosette? Have you been too much on your own? So many things unclear, so many things unknown." Fiona followed her stage directions until the song was over and the bell rang.

"Ok, ok, I understand you all want to leave but let me tell you this. For the next week and a half there will be rehearsal after school till seven and no one can miss the show is coming fast. Now go," the teacher nodded as Fiona jumped off the stage. She pulled the hair the from her hair and let her long blonde hair fall to her back. She took a seat and pulled out her mirror. Staring at herself she sighed.

"I look nothing like a Cosette." Fiona for sixteen she was average height, with soft baby blue eyes. She wore jeans and white t-shirts practically everyday, unless told so otherwise or in a really good mood. As she went to fix her make up she noticed a lot of the girls staring in her direction and she looked at them puzzled. "Can I help you?" she barked as the girls stopped smiling and looked away.

"You can help me," an all too familiar voice came from behind her. She smiled and stood up and looked at the boy she cherished.

"Matt, what are you doing here?" she whispered with a small smile.

"I told you I wanted a sneak peak at this," he chuckled giving her a hug. Matthew Johnson was a whole foot taller than her at six three, he had grey blue eyes and dark brown hair that could almost pass for black. He was toned in muscle and face which practically made him a target by every girl in the school.

"I told you to come at dress rehearsal," she laughed as the two walked out of the building.

"I know, but have I ever listened to you?"

"Touché," she laughed as they got in his car.

"I knew you had a voice, but I didn't know it was that good, I mean you have the lead."

"Thanks, I guess," she laughed as he patted her back.

"Your welcome, so I was thinking head back to my place and then study for that chemistry test?"

"Sounds like a plan," she nodded putting her seat belt on. They pulled out of the school parking lot and immediately Fiona put her CD in.

"What's this?"

"You'll see," she laughed as the music to Elevate began to play.

"Come on Fi, we've listened to this three weeks in a row," Matt complained reaching to turn it off.

"Your driving and I'm in control of the radio," she slapped his hand away.

"You are obsessed with this band."

"Big Time Rush is better than anything you have ever played," she said as girly as possible. Matt sighed and tried tuning it out. "Come on you don't think it would be awesome to have your own record deal?" she asked him as they walked into his house.

"I never said it wouldn't I'm just saying that I have no interest in that."

"Because you can't sing," she laughed.

"Hi kids," Mrs. Johnson walked in drying a dish.

"Hi, Mrs. Johnson, can you tell your son that a record deal would be amazing."

"Matthew, a record deal would be amazing," she smiled as Fiona laughed.

"I got your mom on my side."

"That's because she loves you."

"And who doesn't," she smiled as they walked to the coffee table.

"How is Les Miserable coming along dear?" Mrs. Johnson called from the kitchen.

"Could be better if a few people bothered to remember their lines but other than that it's really good." Fiona looked at Matt and saw he was staring at her, but it was a different stare like he was hiding something from her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he nodded pulling himself back to reality. He quickly pulled his chemistry book out and began flipping through the pages. He looked at Fiona and both of them began laughing.

"Your my best friend, you know that," she smiled placing her hand on his. Matt gave her a cowardly smile and nodded before looking back at his book. Mrs. Johnson walked into the living room and put the TV on.

"Mom, we're studying over here."

"I know, I know, but I thought you two should see this," she smiled looking at the teens.

"In local news, Gustavo Rocque of Rocque records will be here in two weeks to find a new singer or singers to bring to Hollywood, so if you think you got it, come on down to West Brook High for an audition, and afterwards stay for the school's musical the performance of Les Miserable," the news anchor said all too cheerfully.

"No way!" Fiona screamed looking at Matt who laughed at her reaction.

"Come on, you actually think you'll get picked out of like a lot of people."

"Come on Matt, you said so yourself I have a great voice, I wouldn't have gotten the lead if I didn't. I am going to audition with or without your help."

"Fine, I'll come to support you, but I'm only doing it because I don't want to come home and go back to school just to see the show." Fiona smiled and hugged him and grabbed her things. "We didn't even study."

"You don't need my help, we pass these tests all the time, I got to go home and start going through some stuff," she hugged him again and ran out the door. She ran across the street and into her house. "I'm home," she shouted throwing her back pack in the corner of the foyer. The house was quiet and empty and Fiona sighed. "That's right everyone's working," she sighed before running up the stairs to her room. She began looking through her CD collection trying to find a good song. After an hour of searching she heard the front door open.

"I'm home," her father's Irish accent echoed through the house. "Anyone home?"

"I am," she called from her room. Fiona came down the stairs and hugged him.

"Your mother called me at work and told me to tell you to pick up the twins, she has to stay at the office late."

"But papa, can't you. I have."

"Fiona?!" She sighed and nodded and hugged him again.

"Yes sir, right away." She grabbed her keys and got in her car and drove to the elementary school. The boys climbed in the back and looked at her.

"Where's mom?" Timmy asked putting his backpack on the floor.

"She's working late," Fiona sighed.

"We bothered you didn't we?" Oscar laughed as she smiled at them.

"Not at all," she said trying to hold the sarcasm in.

"Up, your turning red, yes we did."

"Just put your seat belts on," she rolled her eyes and turned around. She started the drive home when it began snowing. "You've got to be kidding me," she groaned slowing the car down.

"By the time we get home it's going to be New Years."

"Timmy, I don't want to hit any ice, so I would like some silence until we get home."

"HOW'S THIS!" Oscar screamed as she pulled the car over and looked back at them.

"Do you two want to walk home?" The shook their heads and folded their hands.

"That's what I thought." Fiona pulled back onto the road and drove the twins home. After they got out and in the house Fiona sat in her car a little longer resting her head on the steering wheel when a knock came from the window.

"Go away daddy," she groaned as the person outside laughed.

"I won't be doing that," Matt said in the worst Irish accent ever. She climbed out and laughed.

"If my dad heard you just now, he would hang you from a pole."

"Come on, just having a little fun," he hugged her. "You alright? You seem stressed."

"Well I just drove in the snow, I haven't done that…well ever," she sighed as Matt still held onto her keeping her warm. "Want to come in?"

"I would," he laughed as they walked into her house.

* * *

**I understand I have a lot of open stories right now, but this idea came into my mind and I have a writing schedule so everything should be written at a good pace, please follow this and REVIEW. Thank you.**


	2. Auditions and Arguments

"Hey Fiona, you ok?" Matt asked walking over to her in the school parking lot. Fiona leaned against her car breathing slowly shaking her head. "What's wrong?"

"I'm nervous and sort of freaking out."

"You are going…."

"It's not about the show tonight, that I have no problem with, Gustavo is here and my partner backed out."

"Fi, I'm so sorry."

"You got to do it." Matt looked at her like she was insane.

"No."

"Please, Matt, you're the only one that knows it as well as my partner."

"Why did he cancel?"

"Because his mom wants him doing his homework before the show tonight so he can't help me, please you know the music just as maybe more than me. Please Matthew."

"Fiona, you know I don't sing." Fiona was on the brink of tears and the cold made it even worse. "Fiona, don't cry, please."

"I'm not gonna…cry," she sniffed as she began to cry.

"Fine, I'll do it, I'll do it," he sighed as she smiled and hugged him. "Now can we get out of the cold?"

"Yes, yes we can." They walked into the building and school was just as normal as everyday. Every single girl stared at them some just at Matt others at both of them jealous of Fiona. She got used to it after a while and ignored most of them. "Ok, so you know we probably won't go through the entire song so we should start a line or two before yours."

"I don't think this is a good idea," Matt laughed as she looked at him wide eyed.

"You said you would help me."

"I know, I'm just saying this guy is a big time record deal right, well we shouldn't be singing something from a musical."

"It's the only thing I know right now, can you please cooperate with me? He will like this."

"Fine, whatever you say," Matt laughed opening the auditorium door for her.

"NEXT!" Gustavo's voice echoed through the entire room. They took a seat in the back after signing in and she began breathing deeply.

"We're going to be fine," Matt reassured her putting his arm around her as she smiled a little. After watching Gustavo scream at one person to the next they were called up to the stage.

"Ah a duet, something new, don't waste my time," he pointed at them as they nodded. "Names?" Matt looked at Fiona who stood silently. "NAMES!"

"Matthew Johnson and Fiona Welsh," Matt stepped forward as Gustavo mumbled and wrote down on the pad. "Fi, go," he whispered as she looked at the light and took a deep breath.

"Find me now, find me here." Fiona started.

"Dear Cosette, your such a lonely child, Believe me were it within my power I feel each passing hour how quiet it could be for only me for company," Matt turned to Fiona with a small smile.

"There's so little I know that I'm longing to know of the child that I was in a time long ago, There…"

"Stop there, thank you," Gustavo cut them off.

"But we didn't even start," Fiona announced as he looked up at her.

"I think I've heard enough."

"You haven't even given us a chance."

"Fiona…"

"No, he can mark us down as a no, but I know…whatever it isn't even worth my breath."

"Fine, you want me to give you another chance sing something else." Fiona struck with fear and turned to Matt.

"I don't know anything."

"Yes you do."

"No, I have only studied this show, I don't know anything. Matt…"

"Fiona calm down follow my lead." He offered his hand and she slowly took it. "Bye, bye Miss American pie, drove my chevy to the levee but the levee was dry," Matt started as Fiona laughed and quickly joined in.

"Them good old boys were drinking whiskey in Rye, singing this'll be the day that I die, this'll be the day that I die. Did you write the book of love and do you have faith in God above. If the Bible tells you so? Now do you believe in rock and roll can music save your mortal soul? And can you teach me how to dance real slow?" They sung together as Matt spun her on the stage.

"Ok, thank you, NEXT!" Fiona stood on the stage for a second looking down at him.

"Come on Fi, he's made up his mind," Matt said bitterly helping her off the stage. The rest of the day went by like a shattered dream to Fiona and she couldn't think in any of her classes. She went through the motions of the day until the opening night of the show, she got in costume and felt like a total different person.

"Hey, Fiona," Matt called from behind the backstage door. She stepped out and looked at him.

"You should be in your seat it's about to start," she said nervously.

"I'm just about to go out there, I just want to say break a leg," he hugged her. "And if your still bummed about the audition, screw him, you have an amazing voice," he laughed as she squeezed him tighter. "And when your kissing that guy, think of me," he said boastfully as she laughed and quickly covered her mouth.

"Go," she laughed pushing him away before walking back in the wing. "I have the weirdest best friend," she whispered to a fellow actor.

"Yeah, but he's hot, so who cares," Jordan Wells laughed before getting shushed. The show began and Fiona sat in the corner listening to the music going over her lines. When her role was up she walked calmly on the stage and made her performance, periodically looking down at Matt. When the show had ended she felt relieved and excited with a fluster of mixed emotions. After changing she walked to her car and found her number one fan sitting on the hood.

"You were awesome," Matt shouted jumping off the hood, she ran over and hugged him.

"Thank you, for everything, sitting in the front, supporting me, doing that stupid audition. I take you for granted," she mumbled into his chest.

"Yes, yes you do," he laughed as she pushed him. Her phone vibrated and saw she had a text from her mom.

"The show done, get home!" She looked at the clock and saw it was ten thirty.

"I have to go," she sighed as he laughed. "I'll call you later." She climbed in her car and drove home. When she walked in the front door she heard them arguing again.

"You missed your daughters opening night!" her father yelled as she heard her mom sigh.

"It's my fault my boss has me till ten at night for an important client, we are on the brink of losing this person Donald."

"Oh and you can't take two hours for her."

"Daddy, it's ok, there are four more shows."

"That isn't the point Fiona," he sighed turning back to his wife. "You should tell your boss he has a stick up his ass."

"Oh and get fired?"

"If it will make you turn into the woman I used to love." The three stood in shock and silence for a few minutes.

"Fiona, go to your room," her mother said calmly pointing to the stairs. Fiona didn't blink she ran up the stairs and locked the door when she heard a loud crash. "What the hell was that Donald? Loved you mean you don't love me any more!" Fiona heard her mother scream and then another dish shatter. Fiona quickly pulled a rope from under her bed and threw it out the window and quickly climbed down. She ran across the street and climbed the terrace and looked into Matt's room which was completely empty. She knew he never locked his window and she climbed in and quickly shut it holding her head trying not to think about her parents fighting. Matt's bathroom door opened and he walked in the room in just pajama bottoms as they both screamed.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered as she began to cry. "Fi, Fi, what's wrong?" he hugged her. "Your parents are fighting again?" She nodded and continued balling. "And you want to stay the night?" She nodded again. He laid her on the bed and grabbed his work out bar and attached it to the door and looked back at her. Fiona laid on his bed holding her knees to her chest. "You know what, I can skip this tonight," he sighed putting the bar back and laid next to her. She wrapped her arms around him and he shuttered at the touch of her ice cold hands on his back.


	3. Red and Black

In the morning a knock came from Matt's door and his mom walked in looking at the two sleeping teens feeling a bit uncomfortable. "It's morning," she sighed as they both sat up, Fiona scooting away from her shirtless friend.

"Don't you knock?" Matt barked as he grabbed his shirt.

"I did, there's someone here to see you," she looked at Fiona and Matt oddly. Fiona walked out the room followed by Matt.

"Nothing happened," he whispered as Fiona turned red. They were guided into the den and found Gustavo sitting on the couch.

"What…what are you doing here?" Fiona asked surprised.

"Fiona," Mrs. Johnson whispered as Gustavo laughed.

"I'm here because. You two are good," he said quickly and almost inaudible.

"What?" Fiona smiled grabbing Matt's hand. "Did you say we were good?"

"Yes," Gustavo's assistant stepped forward. "I'm Kelly, I checked you in yesterday."

"Well my singing career started and ended on that audition, so…"

"NO!" Gustavo barked. "You two came as a duet I want to take you both."

"I have school to attend and Rugby to worry about."

"That sport isn't that popular in the states I am giving you this OPPORTUNITY!"

"Excuse us," Fiona smiled pushing Matt in the other room. "What is wrong with you? You said you would help me."

"Yeah audition, Fi, this is too much," Matt sighed.

"Please, Matthew, for me," she fluttered her eyes as he sighed.

"Don't do this to me, Fi, my answer is still…fine…" he sighed almost annoyed as she smiled and hugged him. "But promise me something."

"Anything," she giggled almost jumping up and down.

"No matter how hard this gets no backing out."

"I should be saying that to you," she looked at him funny.

"We both know Fiona, that when you get frustrated you quit." Fiona turned red and shook his hand confirming his deal. They walked back into the den and she smiled at Gustavo.

"Good, Kelly inform them," Gustavo stood up and made his way to the exit.

"Well, your flight is ten AM Saturday morning first class and bring one family member to watch over you too and we'll pick you up two hours before the flight, any questions?"

"One…" Matt sighed as Fiona looked at him. "What is the whole process of this career?" Kelly looked at him entirely empresses and Fiona rolled her eyes.

"I have to get home, thank you again, I'll see you at school and I will see you saturday morning," she smiled to both before leaving the house. Fiona ran across the street and found her father putting several bags in his trunk. "You didn't tell me you were going on a business trip?"

"I'm not Fiona," he sighed.

"Then what…are…NO!" she screamed pulling the bags out of his trunk.

"Fiona stop it, don't embarrass me." She ignored him and continued pulling the bags from his trunk. "Fiona, stop it, stop it!" he demanded grabbing her arms as she began crying. "It's just until your mother calms down."

"That's what everyone says."

"Fiona I still love her, it's just…"

"Your getting a divorce?" Her father remained silent. "Daddy, answer the question."

"She wants one," he sighed again as Fiona's perfect day began crumbling in.

"Let me talk to her."

"She's not going to listen to you, you know your mother, Fiona, just…maybe it's best."

"Don't say that, you love mom and she loves you, all married couples fight."

"Not like this Fiona," he sighed as he put his bags back in his car.

"I…I have news though."

"Were you sleeping at Matt's last night?" he asked letting that thought settle in.

"I kind of always do when you and mom fight," she smiled sheepishly as he pinched the bridge of his noes.

"Whatever, I'll call you tonight baby girl," he kissed her forehead and climbed into the Lincoln and drove away. Fiona walked in the house and passed her mom and went to her room almost in tears. Her mom knocked and walked in her room.

"Get out," she threw a pillow at her.

"Fiona, I know what you must be going through."

"You have no clue what I'm going through, my parents are at the brink of divorce and I got great news that I can't even be happy for because of you two," she screamed as her mom stepped forward.

"I'm sorry work has been…"

"I want you to move out, daddy should be here."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do," Fiona hissed throwing a plaid skirt on her bed. "Get out, I need to get ready." Her mom stepped back her mouth agape and she left as Fiona got ready changing into the skirt and white shirt. She left home and went to school. Fiona sat at a Red going through her backpack making sure she had everything when her car shook as if someone hit her from behind. "No, no, no, no." She got out and looked at the driver, Jordan Wells sat in the driver's seat with her mouth open.

"Fiona, I am so sorry," she whined climbing out of the car. The girl looked at the damage and sighed.

"It doesn't matter not much is bad, I got to go."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, everything's fine why wouldn't it be," she complained walking back to her car door and she quickly drove away. She pulled into the parking lot and saw Matt was parked right next to her spot. He opened her door and helped her out.

"I saw your dad, want to talk about it?"he asked as she shook her head really fast. "Well you know how we are to take one adult with us…why not your dad?"

"You don't think your mom would mind?" she sniffed looking up at him. He laughed and nodded and leaned a little closer to her. "I love you," she squealed hugging him. He sighed quietly and rubbed her back.

"Yeah, I love you too," he said trying to sound as little disappointed as possible.

"Your mom really won't mind?"

"No, besides I need time away from her," he laughed still hugging her, the smell of strawberries came from her blonde hair. The first bell rang and she pushed him away.

"I have to finish my essay."

"You didn't finish?"

"No, I just need to print it, it's do in five minutes. There is no way he is going to except it now," she gasped as Matt grabbed her bag and pulled her flash drive out. "What are you doing?"

"Go to class, I'll get your essay," he sighed as she shook her head.

"Matt, I'm not going to let you turn it in late."

"I've never missed an assignment for him, he will except it late," he laughed as she hugged him. They both ran down separate halls and Fiona walked into her class while Matt ran into the library. The second bell rang and Fiona stared at the clock.

"Let's take roll," the teacher sighed standing from his desk as Fiona placed her head on the desk when the door opened. "Mr. Johnson?"

"I'm sorry, I had trouble at home printing," Matt pleaded as the teacher sighed.

"Since you've never missed any I'll let it slide but only this once, put it on the corner of my desk," he sighed as Fiona looked at Matt with her mouth wide open. He sat next to her smiling boastfully.

"Trying to catch flies?" he whispered closing her mouth. After the rest of the students put their essays on desk the teacher gave them a day off.

"Hey Fiona, should we…exchange insurance?" Jordan walked over to her.

"No there is no damage what's the point?"

"What are you talking about?" Matt asked looking at Jordan.

"I…kind of hit her this morning, but it was a light tap," Jordan tried justifying her accident.

"Jordan, it's fine, I'll see you at the show tonight," Fiona sighed as she thought about her dad.

"Are…you ok? You seemed…odd this morning."

"I'm fine."

"No, your usually perky and everything. You just seem down, are you sure everything is ok?"

"Jordan can you just leave?" Matt asked as Jordan looked at them funny.

"Come, on something isn't right with you. Is this about the audition thing?"

"My parents are divorcing ok?" Fiona barked as everyone looked at her shocked.

"I am so sorry," Jordan gasped as Fiona smirked with a pissed off attitude.

"I want to go to your house," she sniffed looking at her desk whispering to Matt feeling everyone's eyes locked on her.

"Go check out and go, I'll get what you miss," he whispered back as she nodded and grabbed her bag. Without asking to leave she went to the front office and checked out and drove to Matt's house as Mrs. Johnson opened the door.

"Fiona, what are you doing here?"

"Can I talk to you?" she asked as Matt's mom let her in. The two girls walked into the den and took a seat.

"I heard you need parental control at this…"

"We're going to ask my dad, but you will be our back up," Fiona smiled as Mrs. Johnson nodded a bit upset. "But that's not why I'm here. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. What's wrong?"

"When Mr. Johnson…"

"You can say it, when he left."

"Yeah, when he left…how did Matt react?"

"Well…I think he did the same thing your doing right now?"

"You know?"

"Fiona, you were here all the time avoiding the fighting and I saw your dad this morning," Mrs. Johnson chuckled a little. "I'm sorry," she coughed.

"I never thought they would. And now I can't even be happy about this record deal."

"Just tell them at the right time, but you should talk to your dad about it now, since you guys want him coming."

"Did Matt really talk to you about it?"

"Actually no, he sat in his room all day with the video games and computer. He didn't say a word to me, he actually blamed me a couple of times."

"Matthew? Blamed you?"

"Hard to believe I know," Mrs. Johnson laughed. "But after a while he got better and he came around, I thank you for that. He wouldn't be normal if it wasn't for you. He cares about you Fiona."

"I know, he is such a great friend," she smiled not thinking deep into Mrs. Johnson's words.

"You can stay as long as you like, I'll be in the other room cleaning and getting ready for work, act like your home," Mrs. Johnson hugged the young girl and walked out of the room as Fiona turned the TV on.

"Thank you," she sighed laying on the couch.


End file.
